


Balthy to the Rescue

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Bleeding, Blood, Broken Bones, F/M, Knives, Pain, balthy come to her rescue, balthy is pissed, balthzar to the rescue, demon blade, never piss off an angel, reader gets beat up, reader gets tortured, you and bal are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader is getting tortured by a demon so she can buy time for the Winchesters to get away. When she thinks they are in the clear she calls her angel boyfriend. And he is more than pissed of his girlfriends treatment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balthy to the Rescue

 

"Tell me where they have run off to you little bitch. Or I will cut your fucking ears off"

"Fuck you" I said chocking up blood "Cut off all the little bits and pieces you want. I won't tell you"

The demon took another swing at me knocking my head to the side making my already broken nose splatter more blood. The demon yanked my head so I was forced to look at him, his black eyes glazed over with anger and frustration. He pulled out a demon knife from his back pocket. My demon knife to be exact, and dragged it across my face cutting deep into my cheek. I hissed in pain as I tried to hold back the tears. No way was I going to cry in front of this demon

"Ready to tell me now bitch" the demon laughed

A bit of blood pooled into my mouth as I mumbled

"Huh sorry what was that." The demon said putting his face a little closer

I mumbled again

"Speak up won't hear you in the balcony" he laughed

I suddenly spat the load of blood into his face. The demon pulled back in disgust, trying to wipe the blood off his face with his jacket sleeve

"What is it with you hunters" he yelled as he planted his foot into my stomach sending the chair that I was tied to crashing to the floor

I hope Sam and Dean were scot free now. I must have brought them enough time. But knowing Dean he would either be still around trying to figure out a way to gank the demon and get me out and to a hospital. But I held confidence in Sam that he would keep Dean believing in my plan. They had to get away back to the bunker.

The demon pulled me back up after he spent a lot of time hitting me with a crowbar he had found.

Trust a bunch of demons to hide up in a old car factory

"Now then you little bitch. Are you ready to tell me where your little friends have gone so I can tell Crowley"

My body was screaming in agony. One of my legs was broken and three finger on the left hand were too. I was covered in deep gashes from the demon blade and large golf ball sized lumps were starting to swell from were the crowbar had hit me. I had no clue how may ribs had been broken, my chest was tight and felt like it would cave in at any moment.

"Sam and Dean you had better be far away from me now" I thought to myself

"B-B--Balthazar" I coughed

"What did you say?" asked the demon "Balthazar? The angel?"

"Yep" I said "The very same"

"Heh. And what is that dopy angel going to do to help you. Sorry honey but he's dead. Killed by his little brother you know"

I heard a quite flap of wings and I could not help but burst out laughing

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know what's fucking funnier. The fact you think I would betray my friends or the fact the angel in question is behind you"

Suddenly the demon was pulled back and hurled across the room, smashing into the wall.  

"OLIVER HELP" The demon cried

Balthazar marched over and grabbed the demon by the neck and tossed him into another wall. There was no doubt he was pissed at seeing the sate of me

Another demon who must have been Oliver appeared in the room

"What the hell is the matter now, have you got the information out of her yet or.....AHHHHHRRRHR"

Oliver did not have the time to finish his sentence because Balthazar had rammed his angel blade into his chest though his heart

"SHUT YOUR EYES Y/N" Balthazar shouted

I shut my eyes tight but I could still see the bright white light of his grace as he flooded the room under my eyelids

The room was suddenly very quite, the only things I could hear were the gentle rattle of chains and the wind outside

"You can open your eyes now darling. It's been taken care off"

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the two very worried eyes of my angel

"Darling. What did you think you were doing" he said, clearly angry "Do you like getting tortured?"

"Yes Balthazar. I get off on it in fact. No you idiot, I had to buy time for the boys to get away"

"So they left you here to get tortured by that abomination" he said pointing to the now smocking corpses in the corner, one had his angel blade buried in his chest

"No I told them to go. I said I had a plan"

"A plan that meant you had to get broken into pieces. You should have called me. I would have come running my darling"

"I know but I was surrounded by demons more than you could have taken on even if you did go all supernova like you just did. Plus the boys were here and they still think you are dead. And I don't really want to go into full detail on how I got you back"

"Yeah you right"

Balthazar stood up and undid the ropes that held me to the chair. I could feel his grace running though my body giving me much welcome relief. My bones knitted back together and the gashes and huge lumps vanished

Balthazar helped me to my feet and pulled me close

"Never do that again. Call for me next time. Were both just have to tell them about how you got little old me back"

"If you say so. But Dean may try to kill you when he finds out. And well Cas will flee back to purgatory when he finds out"

"I no longer have a grudge on my little brother, he was not really the Cas we all knew so I have forgiven him for literally stabbing me in the back"

"Lets get out of here"

"Best thing you have suggested all night darling. Where to Paris or London"

"Home is where ever you are Bal"

 

(Would anyon like a fic on how you brought back Bal from the dead ??????)

 

 


End file.
